


Weiss and Ruby's Valentines Morning!~

by Piddleyfangs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Confidence, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Other, Valentine's Day, blowjob, futa body confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss gives Ruby the absolute best Valentine's morning she can manage. Ruby really likes blowjobs, so Weiss figures, hey, that counts as a good romantic morning, right?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weiss and Ruby's Valentines Morning!~

The covers on the bed stirred. Is Weiss up yet? Ruby tried to open her tired eyes, but she just couldn’t bring herself to look out over the bed with anything less than a squint. The yawn just came out of her little mouth, spreading it wide. Though, her yawn seemed to just drag on, followed by a deep shudder in her body. Her eyes went a bit wider, her body recovering from her sleep. Slowly, she became more aware of what was going on. The blankets were shuffling, something hot was pressed against her, and something making her moan.

To her left, she turned and saw Weiss, looking on with a big grin on her face. Her white hair was let down, waves of snowy pure hair curtain down behind her head, her bangs a little messy, but cascading across her forehead all the same. “Morning sleepy head.” She said, her voice filled with honey. Ruby felt herself give in to a smile that was quickly interrupted by another set of moans. “You remember what day it is?” Weiss asked, her light blue eyes glittering with adoration for her girlfriend. Ruby wracked her mind, still trying to figure out why she was moaning and getting so hot, but now she also had to guess what day it was… What was it what was it?...

“V-Valentine’s Day?” Ruby replies, her answer almost sounding nervous. She squinted one of her eyes, and gasped a cute little squeak. 

“Correct.” Weiss grinned, patting Ruby on the cheek. “Now, what is a romantic thing little old Weiss can do for Ruby that’d she’d love on Valentine’s Day morning?” 

“Ummm… Waffles?” Ruby blinked.

“Close. We’ll have some in a bit if you want.” Weiss’s grin was patient, at times only curling more over. 

“Ummmm, ehehehe… Kisses?” Ruby grinned her little innocent smile, squinted and awkward because of the waves of heat rushing over her. She was almost upon it, she could nearly tell what was afflicting her… 

“Getting warmer.” Weiss said with a giggle. Her wrist flicked, and Ruby gasped. 

“How about…” Ruby’s smile turned massive, slightly mischievous. “Stroking my dick?” 

“Ding ding ding.” Weiss curls off the covers from Ruby’s legs, revealing this whole time Weiss had her delicate snow pale hand wrapped tight around Ruby’s cock. “Not bad, third answer wouldn’t count on a test, but I can forgive you this time~” Weiss teases, flicking Ruby’s nose. 

“Oh Weiss.” Ruby rolled her eyes, that smile still staying. Ruby’s shorts were peeled back just a bit, letting her rear and her cock poke out from the confines of her polkadot sleeping pants. Her dick was long and slightly thick. Weiss measured it once to be at least around seven inches, and on more than one occasion went on the worship the cock in full proper detail, coating it in tongue loving from bottom to top. Weiss had spoiled Ruby to the core about her dick. Before, the cute girl was so innocent, so unassuming about her cock, but now… Now she demanded to be worshipped like a futa goddess. And it made her feel good. She used to be so ashamed of her dick, but now… Now that Weiss understood her. 

“Hmmm, I think your dick is still worthy of a Schnee, so I shouldn’t be too embarrassed to pamper it some more.” Her strokes become more deliberate, drawn out. Her thumb was always the killer when it came to Weiss. Say what you will about Weiss, even call her a prude or a stick in the mud, but when she became dedicated to being lewd, she had technique. 

Her thumb could just feel out the perfect places to press. It pushed down into all the sensitive spots like muscle memory, playing Ruby like a flute. Slipping up, she also knew when to drag the flat of her thumb up, going up until she grazed against Ruby’s cock head. Weiss stared lovingly at Ruby, looking down at her dick to admire how far it was coming. Ruby was always so surprised to see the love in Weiss’s eyes. She reacted to Ruby’s dick, too. Whenever it pulsated, Weiss’s eyes widened, her mouth hung open and she breathed. When Ruby squinted and thrust her hips forward, Weiss always giggled. And when the first signs of pre started to show, Weiss would smile more than ever. She was just as much in love with the cock as the girl, which was good, since they were sort of the full package. 

Weiss was good at getting Ruby to the edge faster than anyone. Weiss just slipped her fingers around the cockhead, squeezing tight around and moving down, and the first gush of pre came slipping out from her. Weiss grinned wide, a cute little cackle coming from her lips. “There we go…” 

“Ahaha…” Ruby nervously laughed, but she was thrilled. It felt incredible, those rushes up her spine, that deep fire in her belly. “You’re too good Weiss…”

“Really? Well, if this counts as spoiling, prepare to be spoiled rotten.” Weiss revealed her trump card, laying a piece of it on Ruby’s tongue. “Some chocolate for my sweet?” Ruby closes her mouth as soon as she hears chocolate and chews up the delicious candy. It melts easily in her mouth, the caramel filling squirting out inside her mouth. Weiss grinned, rubbing her hand against Ruby’s cheek. “I’m glad you like your chocolate hun.”

“I love it!” Ruby grins, her mouth half full still. Weiss sets the heart box of chocolates down on Ruby’s chest. She really did plan ahead? “The only thing better than chocolate is-“

“Blowjobs?” Weiss grinned. She slinked the covers back a bit further, positioning herself further down. Ruby gasped as Weiss came to be face level with Ruby’s cock. With a quick lick, she teased up Ruby’s shaft. The huntress moaned a chocolate moan, cooing a lusty crone. 

“Y-yeah, blowjobs are just as good as chocolate… I-if not better.” Ruby moaned, throwing her head back against the pillow. 

“Just relax yourself, my little princess.” Weiss licks up, dragging her tongue against the shaft, flicking at the pre. She suckles up the sugary treat, snickering. “Today’s your day.” 

Weiss was at the foot of the bed, snuggly between Ruby’s legs. Her hand held Ruby’s cock, her fingers quietly rubbing against the sensitive thing. Ruby gasped, grabbing the box of candy and setting it to the side. Her top clung to her chest, her nipples showing through her outfit. Weiss opened her mouth, her hot breath felt on Ruby’s dick. With a long dragged lick, she kissed Ruby’s dick from top to bottom. 

Love was poured out over her cock. Weiss took the length into her mouth, wrapping her lips eagerly around the head. She drowned that cock in kisses, smooching several times over. Ruby giggled at the sounds, blushing to her cheeks with the affections. Weiss didn’t slow, no matter how cute she thought Ruby is, no matter how bad she wanted to paused to pinch her cheeks or score a kiss. Weiss was focused on showing her skill, on bringing the love of her life to the peak of a fantastic morning. 

Gasping, she drew back from her mouth full, breathing in between bouts of stuffing her throat with thickness. Ruby was panting now, far heavier than she had ever throughout the whole morning. Between the proper marathons of sucking, Weiss would lick up and down the length like a grooming cat, pampering her girlfriend in a flurry of little kisses and puckish little licks, and grand broad strokes of the flat of her tongue, flicking across the bottom of her cock, pecking her tongue tip against her glans, flicking across her head. Ruby threw her head back and moaned. Weiss was just too good at this; she was just too good. 

Holding her cock lightly, Weiss’s breaks became less frequent. Her head moved back and forth with a steady bob, taking the whole thing down her throat. Her hand fell away after a while, joining her other hand in lightly grasping around Ruby’s thighs. Her bangs bounced as she throbbed back and forth, her long hair just staying nice and flowing behind her. Ruby stared down at her lovely, moaning her name and cute little adorational things. “You’re too good.” She gasped, “I love you.” She declared. “M-moooooore.” 

Weiss was good at giving more. She never went too fast, she only ever matched the pace of what the person above wanted. So when Ruby wanted more, she got more. Weiss went faster, going from head to base in a second, keeping her beat steady. ♪A-thous-and-one ♪ and her nose clapped into Ruby’s crotch. ♪ A-thous-and-two ♪ and it clapped again, Weiss moaning, ruby stuffed into her all the way down her throat. Her beat just kept going, steadily clashing down at the sound of every second passing. Ruby felt so incredible, nervously reaching for another chocolate. She could hardly believe what she was saying, but she just opened her mouth and muttered, “Moooore~” Weiss had to oblige. 

Now this was when Weiss got a chance to show off her deep throating skills. She was throwing her head forward down against Ruby’s crotch, swallowing that tower fast and sturdy. She slicked back up and down, the spit dripping across her cock. Her tongue swirled, flying up and down against her. Ruby’s moans turned to beautiful lustful cries, repeating her crooning demand for more, which Weiss would always oblige. She happily went even faster somehow, throwing her head down like she was the absolute champ. She could control her gag reflex pretty damn easily, and she was dutiful in how fast and powerful she could be. Sucking dick was almost too easy to her. 

Ruby moaned, curling her fingers like claws into the bed sheet, squealing at the top of her lungs. She gasped squeaking-ly, throwing her hands down at her chest, squeezing her pillowy breasts, feeling her hard nipples against her shirt press into the palm of her hands. “C-cuuuuumming!!!” She thrust her hips forward into Weiss, and the heiress suckling below was gasping happily, surprised little cooes. She mumbled and made satisfied, tasty noises as she swallowed down the white chocolate that came pouring out. 

The couple were right in the shower right after that. Weiss lathered Ruby in soap, and brushed her fingers through Ruby’s soap covered hair. She rubbed the fine shampoo into her locks, running the creamy substance into her until it turned into suds. Weiss rubbed it against her scalp, helping Ruby to get clean. And of course, she had a decent amount of soap to bring to Ruby’s cock. She rubbed the sponge against Ruby’s breasts, leaving them nice and bubbly with soap. 

They dried off, and made it to the kitchen, where Weiss showered Ruby in the last thing she could want this romantic morning. Weiss set down a plate of waffles for Ruby too much on. Ruby finished her plate lightning fast, a big grin on her face. “More!” She demanded, and Weiss, Weiss would always deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, more free porn per your fap-related requests over at saltyteafutas.tumblr.com


End file.
